Home and each other
by slayer of destiny
Summary: 4 men, each wounded and longing in their own way end up drawn together in Beacon Hills. Harry moves to Beacon Hills to escape the Wizarding world, Chris goes back to make amends 4 years after the fire, Derek feels guilty for the fire, Peter not knowing where he fits. The four of them, each different, find home with each other. Foursome Harry/Derek/Chris/Peter


Harry yawned as he stepped out of the airport, carefully jugging Teddy in his carrier in one arm, their baggage was in a holdall in his other arm, being carried much more carelessly. It had been a hell of a long flight but he had not had the luxury of risking any wizarding travel. A few quick charms and he had been through the airport and on the plane with no one being able to track him considering how hopeless wizards were when faced with the technology of the Muggle world.

He had not wanted to have to take this step, but he had been left with no other option. The Wizarding world was a mess, the hope that with the defeat of Voldemort the world would improve had failed. Harry was expected to do more and more, he was expected to become the new Dumbledore.

And after seeing what that power and position had done to Dumbledore, seeing the man he had become, the choices he had made. Seeing how he had used people...

It was not who Harry wanted to be. He had Teddy as well to think about, the baby had lost everything, Remus, Tonks and Andromeda were buried side by side, he was all Teddy had. And he did not take that lightly.

Hermione and Ron had understood, the rest of the community had not. The three of them had put their heads together and come up with Harry's plan of escape, and where he was escaping to.

Eventually, Remus had actually sorted that out for him. A werewolf pack that he had come across in America in a small place called Beacon Hills. He had gotten on well with the Alpha there, a lady called Talia Hale, they had apparently become good friends, and in the letter Hary had found between the two of them, it was clear that he had had a lot of respect for her and she for him.

Harry had looked up Beacon Hills and fallen in love straight away, it was a small town, cosy and something that could come from a picture book. There was a slightly worrying Nematon there, but Harry was fairly sure that he neutralize that. And hopefully he would have some friends after a while.

Saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron had been tough, it wasn't apparating distance, they wouldn't be able to just pop over, but they had all been quite clear that this wasn't goodbye forever. They would have to be careful in the first couple of years though, so Hermione had set up a post box so they could write to each other.

And now he was on his own, with a year old baby.

And he was on his way to Beacon Hills to find the Hales. With a very cranky year old baby.

* * *

Derek stared down determinedly at the book in his hands, ignoring the looks his mum, and Laura, and the rest of the family were shooting him

They were having a family party in the garden to celebrate the rebuilding of the house and the fact that it was nearly done.

It had been 2 years since the fire, and they were finally nearly ready to move back home. They had not started rebuilding until 6 months after the fire, and there had been a big pack meeting to take a vote on whether they wanted to rebuild or find somewhere new. In the end the decision was made that they would not let the hunters win and drive them away from a home and land that was filled with happy memories, they would not let one night of fear and fire take that from them.

And so they had started rebuilding. It was finally nearly there, one more week and they would be able to go in to decorate it.

He hadn't wanted to attend, despite what his pack told him, and what his psychiatrist told him, he felt that he did not deserve to be here, he did deserve to be here celebrating when it was his fault that the house burnt down.

It was his fault Kate knew how to get in, how to cause the most damage. It was his fault.

He hadn't felt fully a part of the pack for a long time, and he knew that was on him, he had pulled away and pulled away.

But after his whole family nearly burnt alive, he felt like he didn't deserve forgiveness.

* * *

Chris watched with a soft smile as Allison giggled and raced through the house dressed up as a space cowgirl, her laughter filling the house. He was tired and drawn, and he was exhausted from the drive and finally unpacking the house.

He knew coming back here was a form of punishment. A whole family nearly died because of his family, because of his father, his sister, his wife! They nearly burnt alive because of the Argents. And he was too blind to see the corruption that was going on within his own family.

Victoria was behind bars for the rest of her life, Kate and Gerard had disappeared, but Chris had made sure to give the police everything that they needed. He had also filled the hunter world in on the despicable breaking of the code his family had performed.

And then he had taken Allison and moved back to Beacon Hills. He had claimed the area as his hunting territory. He would guard both humans and werewolves alike to try and atone for the sins of his blood.

* * *

Harry licked his lips as he stared up at the house in front of him, Teddy was held close to his chest, his hair pink as his green eyes stared around curiously. He was drawing in deep huffing breaths, probably smelling the strange wolves around him.

He flushed slightly when the front door opened and a tall, dark haired, beautiful woman stepped out and started walking towards him. He had been standing here for long enough that apparently the wolves inside could not pretend that he wasn't there any longer.

"May I help you?" The lady asked walking closer, then she paused and sniffed the air before sighing. "Are you here to drop him off?"

"Pardon?" Harry blinked, the random question throwing him enough to bring him out of his nerves. At his words another younger woman who could only be the first lady's daughter stepped out, a taller man, and a young man not much older than Harry.

"The baby, he is a werewolf yes? If you are here to drop him off because you can't cope we..."

"No!" Harry automatically drew Teddy closer and wrapped his arms protectively around him as though this lady was going to try and take him.

"Sorry, my misunderstanding," The lady held up her hands.

"I...I am looking for Talia Hale," Harry glanced at those watching cautiously.

"That is me, how may I help you?" His attention was brought back to the lady, Talia, who was looking more curious than anything else now.

"I am Remus Lupin's godson, this is his son," Harry said softly.

"Where is Remus?" The tall man stepped off the porch and hurried over looking concerned.

"He...he is...he passed away," Harry said, grief still clogging his throat as he said the words, the image of Remus and Tonks lying side by side on pallets in the Great Hall, their hands reaching for each other flashing in front of his eyes.

"Come in Harry," Talia reached out and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders and drew him towards the house.

"How do you know my name?" Harry sniffed a little.

"Remus spoke about you all the time, he was so proud of you. Though I admit some of the achievements that he bragged about went over my head a little, your skill at Qwilditch and being able to cast the Pantronis charm at 13," Talia smiled sadly as she led him into the living room. Harry managed a chuckle though. "Did I butcher that?" she asked amused.

"A little. Quidditch and Patronus," Harry chuckled.

"Have a seat please," Talia motioned to an armchair by the fire, which Harry took and cuddled Teddy closer.

"Thank you,"

"As I said, I am Talia, this is my husband Joseph, my daughter and heir Laura," Talia paused here to see if Harry understood her meaning to heir, Harry nodded his understanding, his eyes flashing onto the Alpha to be. " And this is my son, Derek,"

Harry was a little confused with Talia's son. Her tone said that she was clearly proud of her son and loved him, Derek's expression, however, said differently. He wasn't that much older than Harry, that he could see for sure now he was closer. He was good looking, Harry could not ignore that, his dark hair, multi colored eyes of green, blue, grey were like his father's, he was strong and powerfully built. He also looked like he had the world on his shoulders.

"What happened to Remus?" Talia asked carefully.

"You are aware of the war?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are," Talia nodded.

"There was a final battle, we won, but Remus and his wife Tonks, they both were killed," Harry managed to say.

"I am sorry, Remus was a very good man," Joseph said gently. Harry managed to nod as he held Teddy a little closer to himself.

"We never had the chance to meet Nymphadora, but in the letters, Remus sent to us they seemed happy," Talia fished delicately making Harry smile.

"She hated being called Nymphadora, she mainly went by Tonks, but her mum called her Dora. She was...lovely, bright, bubbly, happy all the time, always ready for a laugh and tease, but brave and kind too," Harry smiled.

"It sounded like she bullied Remus into dating her going by his letters," Talia chuckled.

"Oh she did!" Harry snickered.

"Pardon?" Talia blinked at him.

"You know of course the reaction wizards have to werewolves in our world of course, and the way Remus that of his wolf. He thought that he didn't deserve Tonks, that he should not burden her with his 'curse' so he tried to run. She basically pinned him down told him that he was being stupid, that she loved him, he loved her and he was going to marry her if he knew what was good for him,"

"Oh?" Talia managed to ask.

"For the first time since I knew him, he accepted who and what he was, even for a little time,"

"I am glad that someone could give that to him. No matter how many times I told him that what he was was not a curse, that he could live the same life that we did if he did not fight himself and his nature so much, but he would not listen, he was so entrenched into the lies that your world create around werewolves that he could not see himself differently," Talia sighed sadly.

"That actually brings me to why I am here," Harry straightened his back and looked at Talia.

"Yes?"

"I am here to request that we be allowed in your territory, and that I could get your help training Teddy," Harry requested, trying to sound more confident than he felt right now.

"And what would you bring to the pack?" The drawl had Harry looking up, and he watched a dark haired man with sharp blue eyes that belied his intelligence walk in with a tea tray. How someone could look threatening while carrying a tea tray he did not know, but this man was more poised to strike like a snake than any Slytherin Harry had ever met.

"Peter!" Talia snapped.

"What? He is making a big request of us, and everyone should contribute to pack," The man, Peter, shrugged elegantly before turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Tea?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes thank you, and I fully intended to contribute as much as I possibly can to the pack should we be granted acceptance here, and not as a buy in but because I look after and protect those that I care for. That is after all the point of pack is it not?" Harry raised an eyebrow back.

"Touche," Peter smirked. "So what can you offer?" He eyed Harry up and down doubtfully.

"You're very rude,"

"I am protective,"

"Protective doesn't have to be insulting,"

"But it cuts down through the shite,"

"Not if you isolate your friends and make enemies,"

"They were never friends in the first place,"

"Flies and honey and all that," Harry waved his hand.

"I vote him in, he can out snark Peter,"Derek said softly. Everyone paused and turned to him before smiling happily.

"I believe I have not been out snarked," Peter huffed.

"Yet," Harry muttered before grinning showing he had not forgotten that they would all be able to hear him.

"You, of course, have a place here," Talia chuckled. "Do you have plans?"

"Yes, there is a job opening at the library here, the job is apparently mine if I want it, and they are happy for me to work flexi hours around Teddy's nursery. I have rented a small house here until I can buy somewhere," Harry explained.

"That is wonderful, and we will of course help train little Teddy," Talia reached over to tickle Teddy's chin who giggled and his hair turned mint green.

Harry laughed at the expression on the wolves faces as they stared at the baby who giggled again and his eyes flickered as they turned from red to golden to bright blue to one red, one blue.

He did wonder what had happened for someone as young as Derek to have blue eyes, Peter...well he wasn't shocked, he would guess that that man would do anything that was needed to keep his pack safe. He was dangerous...but only if you were a threat Harry was sure.

"How does he do that?" Derek asked dropping down in front of Teddy and tickling his stomach, watching amazed as Teddy's hair went orange and then imitated Derek's own.

"He's a metamorphagus, he can change his appearance at will, he will be able to control it much better when he is older," Harry explained.

"Erm, how are you going to stop him from being able to do that while he is around humans?" Derek asked as Teddy snatched his tickling finger and raised it straight to his mouth to knaw on happily.

"Oh, this," Harry held up the small gold bracelet. "I have placed charms on it so that when Teddy is wearing it it will glamour his appearance to one steady one unless you know about his skills," Harry smiled at Teddy who blinked up at him and then the next thing his eyes matched Harry's as he gave him a gummy three toothed grin around Derek's finger.

"That is a very handy talent, it could come in handy for the young pups, would you be able to make a few of them?" Peter asked curiously.

"As many as needed, once the magic is cast it will stay in there," Harry nodded.

"How?" Peter asked curiously, holding his hand out for permission to look at the bracelet. Harry passed it over and Derek pressed close to the other Hale to see the bracelet.

"The magic is imbued into the runes that I have carved into the bracelet, it will weaken with enough time, but with it in the runes the magic is separate to me. I can gift them to your family and they will be usable in 100 years time," Harry explained, pointing to the delicate set of runes along the metal, not perfect but good enough.

"Clever, very clever," Peter nodded.

"Would you be able to do something to protect the house?" Derek suddenly asked Harry making him blink at the sudden demand.

"I, yes, I could," Harry nodded.

"What could you do?!" Derek started shifting slightly.

"Derek!" Talia reached out but Harry smiled.

"I can lay protective wards of varying natures over the house and territory given enough time, and I am more than happy to. I can make the house look like a ruin, I can make people remember that they suddenly need to be somewhere else when they get close, I can set up offensive wards if someone with ill intentions gets to close, I can lock someone in their worse nightmare if they attack," Harry listed off of the top of his head.

"You would be willing to do that for us?" Talia asked hesitantly, hope forming on her face, and Joseph, Laura, Peter and especially Derek's.

"Even if you were not willing to allow us to be part of your pack, what you did to help Remus, I would be more than willing to make sure you are safe in your own home. As it is, I protect those in my life fiercely, I will layer that house for you," Harry nodded.

"That house...you know about the fire," Derek frowned.

"Remus told me hunters attacked," Harry nodded.

"You had better ward the house from to too, I am as much a danger as any hunter," Derek snarled, jumping to his feet and leaving the room so quickly Harry was left blinking.

"I...I am sorry I didn't mean to upset him," Harry said confusedly.

"You didn't," Peter to Harry's shock was the one who responded. "He upsets himself. He blames himself for what happened, the fire. One of the hunters tricked him, and well, she influenced a young teen boy into believing she loved him, then used the information that she managed to get from him to try and hurt us all. It doesn't matter to Derek that it was him and Laura that saved us, it doesn't matter that he didn't betray us, that she used him and attacked him. He blames himself,"

"We have him in therapy," Talia admitted with a sigh.

"I know a little about guilt, it just takes time and you persisting," Harry offered.

"And what exactly would you know about guilt?!" Peter snapped, seeming to find Harry's words patronising.

"I carried a war on my shoulders, I have been blamed for the deaths of hundreds of people because I did not act fast enough, I have been blamed for being the reason a monster was allowed to live again, and I have been blamed for the deaths of children simply because that monster attacked where I was. I watched him attack and kill, hurt and torture people I cared about and felt as though it was me that was doing it, know plenty about guilt," Harry stared intently into Peter's eyes, and the werewolf nodded slightly in understanding.

"Thank you Harry, you and little Teddy will e a most welcome part of the pack," Talia smiled sadly, resting her hand on his shoulder, telling him Remus had explained a little of his history to her. He had mentioned that the reason Lily and James were killed was because of the prophecy over Harry's head.

"Thank you,"

* * *

"Hello?" Harry blinked and turned to the door at the sound of Peter's voice.

"I'm up here, who is with you?" Harry called.

"Just Derek," Derek called.

"Come on up,"

"I can see why you asked who was with me," Peter stared wide-eyed at the furniture popping out of the bag doll sized and then expanding and floating into place, directed by Harry.

"We were sent over to ask if you needed help moving in," Derek watched awed.

"But you seem to have that under control," Peter nodded, ducking a chest of draws.

"Oops," Harry smirked at him.

"Don't you join in," Peter huffed as Derek chuckled.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" Derek asked curiously.

"Enough for the whole house and then some, I just shoved things into my bags when I was leaving, including all of Teddy's things," Harry shrugged.

"How is it stored in there?" Peter asked edging closer and peering curiously into the bag. Harry thought about summoning something else, but couldn't be that cruel.

"Everything is shrunk down as you can see, and then the bag has a lightening and bottomless charm on it. There is of course a limit, but it is a pretty massive limit," Harry explained.

"Could you make me one of these? I will pay you," Peter asked curiously.

"Say no, he will probably use to move bodies around," Derek said dryly.

"Now I had not thought of that use, it could come in even handier!" Peter smirked.

"I am slightly worried that I can not tell how much of you is joking and how much is not," Harry muttered. "Yes I can make you one, you don't need to pay though,"

"I will pay you, you're living here by yourself on a librarian's wage!" Peter protested. And that made Harry smile, for all this werewolf could be dangerous, he was kind as well.

"I am actually quite well off, the job if just for something to do so I don't get cabin fever," Harry chuckled.

"I will still pay you," Peter shook his head, poking curiously at one of the books that started floating out of the bag and then yelped when it hovered for a second and then started rubbing itself over him. "Harry!" He said with worry in his voice.

"Stop flirting with Peter and get to your library!" Harry said sternly.

"Erm..."

"Sorry some of my books are semi-sentient," Harry shrugged.

"Cool," Derek hummed.

"So what do you do Derek?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am learning to be a deputy here," Derek muttered, shrinking into himself a little. He apparently did not like talking about himself at all.

"Deputy?" Harry blinked.

"Police, such a shame," Peter sighed mockingly earning two fingers from Derek.

"And what do you do Peter?" Harry asked amused.

"Lawyer,"

"Of course," Harry snorted.

"What does that mean?" Peter tilted his head curiously.

"Just that I am not shocked that you enjoy running your mouth off for a career, excuse me, I will just go get Teddy," Harry grinned as he left the room leaving the two Hales behind. Peter was split in two, one between glaring/drooling over the smart-mouthed little shit who could apparently keep up with him intelligence wise to go along with his good looks, or being genuinely happy at the sound of Derek honestly laughing for the first time in 3 years.

"Da Da Da!" The excited squeal proceeded Harry back into the room and when Teddy spotted them though he went a little shy, he also looked interestedly at them.

Peter smiled and shook his head slightly, bringing forward his beta shift, his eyes glowing blue as he looked at Teddy. The baby wolf's eyes flashed weakly before he giggled happily. Peter walked closer and went to lean into the baby before he paused and looked at Harry cautiously.

Harry brought his godson around and braced his back against his larger chest, giving Peter better access to the baby.

"Hello Cub," Peter leant forward and brushed his nose against Teddy's cheek, scent marking him Harry realised, before pulling back a little. Teddy stared at him seriously for a few seconds before he giggled and reached out to press his chubby hands to Peter's face fascinated.

The happy squeak he let out when Derek's beta face appeared next to Peter's was adorable, and he clearly did not know which one to look at.

"You're both good with him," Harry smiled softly.

"We both got lumped with babysitting duties of the pack along the way. He is much more interesting," Derek said absently, watching fascinated as Teddy's hair flashed through several colours.

"Well, here we go, you can baby sit for me whhile I finish unpacking," Harry grinned pressing Teddy against Derek's chest, the younger wolf's arms coming up around the baby automatically.

"Erm, I don't think you should trust me with him, I am not very reliable," Derek stammered.

"Hmm, yeah no, I think you are, have fun," Harry waved and started walking away.

"What is in it for us?" Peter called after him.

"How about the best chocolate brownies?" Harry smiled turning around.

"That is a big claim to make!"

"I am confident," He shrugged strolling out the room.

* * *

Chris smiled as he watched Allison's little face scrunch with determination as she cycled along the road. He was standing by ready in case she fell, but she had that Argent metal running through her veins, and she was cycling along carefully and barely wobbling.

"Did you see me, daddy? Did you?! I did it!" Allison laughed happily stepping off her bike, dropping it and racing over to him. Chuckling he scooped her up and lifted her, hugging her tightly.

"I did, you were brilliant!" Chris smiled proudly.

"Look daddy!" Allison pointed across the road, turning Chris saw their new neighbours were outside. The house had been empty for quite a while until two weeks ago when the young an had moved in. As yet Chris had not had any chance to introduce himself, though he had had the chance to admire his new, younger neighbour.

He admittedly felt a little bit of a pervert ogling the young man, he could be no older than 18, 19, but he was undoubtedly attractive with his dark black hair, fair skin and green eyes. He also had with him a young baby.

"Shall we go and say hello?" Chris asked Allison who nodded quickly, her eyes on their neighbour's adorable little boy. Chris smiled to himself as he walked across the road, Allison had wanted a brother or sister for years, something Chris could ever give her considering the fact Victoria would not allow him near her bedroom, never mind close enough to have another baby. Maternal she was not.

"Hello," Oh wonderful, attractive neighbour was British and had the hot accent to go along with it.

"You speak funny," Allison giggled.

"I am from another country sweetheart," Harry chuckled. "I am Harry,"

The young man held his hand out to Allison who giggled happily before placing her hand in his with all the seriousness of a child, and shook it.

"I am Allison, this is my daddy," She grinned again and Chris watched his neighbour, Harry, melt at the dimples his daughter flashed at him.

"Chris, I am Chris," He realised that Harry was looking at him questioningly for an actually name.

"Nice to meet you," Harry nodded and bounced Teddy a little on his hip. "And this is Teddy,"

The baby grinned at them, babbling something before making grabby hands for Allison who looked delighted.

"Can I play with Teddy?" Allison asked, giving Harry big pleading eyes.

"Of course,"

"You have to be gentle, remember he is much smaller than you," Chris cautioned as he set Allison down on her feet.

"I will daddy," Allison promised as she took Teddy's hand and led him away to the sand pit in Harry's garden. Chris smiled lovingly as he watched his daughter carefully help Teddy into the pit and sat down to play.

"She is very good with him," Harry commented, also watching.

"She has wanted siblings for years, she may become a little obsessed with him," Chris warned.

"It will be nice for him to have friends," Harry shook his head.

"Have you been in America long?" Chris asked curiously.

"No, a month only, it is more different than I expected," Harry chuckled motioning to the bench in his garden. The two adults wandered over to sit down.

"My family were originally from France, we still have strong ties back to it. I know what you mean, the difference can be impressive sometimes,"

"I think my biggest confusion has been chips and crisps," Harry snorted. "The poor kid in the cafe looked horrified when I asked for sausage eggs and chips,"

"Oh dear," Chris chuckled.

"Ah ha!" Harry sighed.

"Aside from some language differences, how have you been settling in?" Chris asked.

"Quite well, it is much more peaceful than where I am from, but then that is the idea. Have you lived here long?" Harry asked curiously, his eyes drifting over the other man. He was around 35 from what Harry could tell, his blonde hair greying slightly, he was not sure what they fed people here in Beacon Hills, but Chris also had amazing eyes, bright icy blue.

"My family and I used to move around a lot, we lived here a few years ago, and I decided to bring Allison back here after we lost her mother," Chris shrugged.

"Oh, I am sorry, she passed away?"

"No," Chris paused, not sure that he was actually going to tell Harry this, tell a stranger this. But then, maybe telling a stranger made it easier. "She is in prison,"

"I am sorry," Harry touched his fingers to Chris' hand. "She is guilty?"

"That is a strange question, but yes. I took Allison and brought her here to live a more peaceful life,"

"My godfather ended up in prison for a crime he did not commit. I am sorry for what you have had to go through," The younger man's words were honest as he spoke.

"Thank you. This is not the way I normally introduce myself to new neighbours, I am sorry, that was highly inappropriate," Chris closed his eyes.

"It is not, thank you for trusting me with it. If you need to talk, my ear is open," Harry assured him.

"Thank you," Chris smiled shakily. No one had thrown him off balance the way that this man did.

* * *

"Chris!" Harry called waving to his neighbour.

"Hello," Chris smiled widely as he helped Allison out the car. When he turned back Harry was jogging across the road with Teddy on his hip and a bowl held in his other hand.

"How was school, Allison?" Harry asked the little girl.

"It was really good, I learned lots and lots of things, and I got to read a book and I played with the others in my class, they are really nice, there is a girl Lydia she said we are going be best friends, she seems really nice but she is really scary as well," Allison rambled.

"Wow, it sounds like you have had a great day," Harry smiled fondly at her. Over the last two weeks, she had been around nearly every day to play with Teddy for at least an hour. Harry had babysat her on a few occasions while Chris went to meetings that he could not miss as he tried to set up his business in Beacon Hills. He had been nervous about asking the favour of Harry, but the younger man had fallen in love with the little girl and was more than happy to look after her.

"I really really did!" Allison nodded rapidly.

"Well, in celebrating of your first day, I made mac and cheese for you both," Harry held the huge pan out to Chris who took it with an appriciative glance into the bowl. Harry he had learnt was a brilliant cook. He had had some brownies that Harry had put aside for them from a batch he made for some other friends he had made here, and they had been heavenly.

"Are you and Teddy eating with us?" Allison asked hopping to peer into the pan until Chris chuckled and held it down so she could see.

"Oh, I am sure your dad wants to spend time with you after your first day," Harry glanced uncertainly at Chris.

"There are more than enough for all of us, please join us?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Harry grinned. "So, tell me more about Lydia?" He asked Allison who beamed and started talking rapidly about her new friend, before quickly assuring Teddy that he was still her best friend.

Their new lives, Harry mused, was not so bad.

* * *

Peter rubbed the slightly raised skin along his side as he stared thoughtfully out of the window. He had been the last one out of the fire that night, he had had gone back in to grab Derek and drag him out when the younger wolf had tried to chase after Kate.

Peter had been sure that she had survived, like a cockroach, and he had been right, but he had nearly lost Derek that night, they had lost a part of Derek that night, and he had been left with the proof of what happened.

Werewolf healing only could heal so much damage, it was nowhere near as bad as it would be if he were a human.

The damage to Derek had been much more extensive. He was not the same person, and it had been hard to watch. Nothing they did or said seemed to help, the therapist had managed to help, but Drek still blamed himself. Peter had not wanted to kill anyone more than he did Kate, and that was saying something.

Harry...the young wizard and Teddy seemed to have brought something out of Derek that they had all thought was gone, there was something brighter to Derek, something easier in him. They were all happy to see it, Peter was really relieved to see it in him.

Outside Derek was lifting Teddy into the air and spinning him around as he shifted to his beta shift, the laughter of the baby floating up and through Peter's open window.

He liked Harry for what he had done for Derek. He liked him even more for those green eyes, lithe figure and good looks. Peter wanted Harry. And he always got what he wanted.


End file.
